Corralosians
Corralosians are a species made by ''User:The Dark Knight-13 ''You HAVE to ask me for permission before making a Corralosian character, and if I don't say yes, tough. You will have to adopt one from me. Basics Corralosians are a species that originate from the planet Corralosa. History of Planet The first mobian ever to die found that they didn't die at all, they were teleported to a different planet. Eventually, more and more mobians went there, and realised too. They saw each other, and saw that they didn't have their normal bodies, they were more, spirited, and they faintly glowed a different colour, according to their famly, and ancestors. Thus, they named the planet, 'Corralosa'. The people bagan to colonise the planet, and eventully they had more technology than Mobius ever had. They were a step ahead. They couldn't go back to Mobius, they just had to wait until their loved ones came to them. A handful of more elite Corralosians were chosen by the high elders (the people that had been there longest) of the planet to return to their home planet, whether they died too young in the elder's eyes, or were elite at battling, it didn't matter. They were dubbed by the people, 'The Corra Squad'. They could return to their planet, and roam amongst the normal Mobians. The Corra Squad glows stronger than the other inhabitants and one was chosen from each family. The Corra Squad's job is to find out what teleported them to Corralosa. Some go off track, but some stay loyal to their mission. Powers of The Corra Squad - Floating (Normal for Corralosians) - Having control over their colour, and are able to manipulate it - Cannot die, as are already dead - Cannot feel pain from wounds - Can heal extremely fast - Glowy Powers :3 - Has a 'solid' and a 'Colour Spirit' form. Attributes of Corralosians Corralosians have no tails, and cat-like ears, no matter what species they were before. They don't wear clothes, they don't need to, because their glow only outlines their body, and only faintly. Their faces are fully noticeable though. Hair is also noticeable, but any fur, hair and muzzle colours don't show. The Corra Squad have special symbols that glow on their heads and chest, to help identify them. In their 'Colour Spirit' Form they look exactly like normal Corralosians, they just glow brighter and their symbols glow. In 'Solid Form' they get their old bodies back, but with their symbols. 'Solid Form' To achieveve this form, The Corra Squad members must be on Mobius, and must have found a love or a strong connection with someone. This could be a family member, or a true love. In solid form, they lose their immortality, but stay forever young and can feel pain and can die, but when they die they just go back to Corralosa, and can return to Mobius. Glow Meanings (I feel like giving credit here to User:VanillaTheCat, I got this idea from her character, Future the Hedgehog) 100% - Fully heathy 75% - Minor wound 50% - Hurt Badly or sleeping 25% - Dying, seriously hurt Not glowing - DeadCategory:Species